


From the Soles of Her Feet

by devovere



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: But was feeling ... kinky today, By far the most obscene thing I've ever written, Come Eating, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hair Kink, Kink Negotiation, Long Hair, Not at all sure where this came from, toe sucking, will probably delete later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Now that Chakotay had freed Kathryn to experience erotic pleasure through her feet, she wanted nothing more than to return the favor.





	From the Soles of Her Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Paint My World With) The Colors of Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152416) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42). 



> I read BlackVelvet42's kinktober chapter "Feet" this morning and fell into what I can only describe as a fugue state. When I regained my senses, this had happened. 
> 
> Ten little wiggly and well-oiled thank yous to Killermanatee, who brilliantly and rapidly beta read this insanity even though feet are sooo not her jam.

Now that Chakotay had freed Kathryn to experience erotic pleasure through her feet, she wanted nothing more than to return the favor. 

She took her time washing his feet in a basin on the floor, kneeling nude below him as he sat on their bed. When she looked up from her work, he was gazing at her with tender regard, clearly moved by her gesture of care and submission. 

She frowned. Passive and tender wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted him aflame with lust . 

She dried his feet and her hands and joined him on the bed, sitting cross-legged between his spread legs. Urging him to lie back, she opened a small bottle of fragrant oil and lifted a large foot into her lap. She began to work oil into his sole, digging her thumbs into the arch, scraping her nails lightly along the top from ankle to toes. 

He sighed with contentment, and she watched his eyes close and his breathing deepen. 

This was going all wrong. He wasn’t even hard now. 

“Look at me,” she commanded quietly. His eyes drifted open. She raised her arms, knowing what that did to the curves of her bare breasts, and slowly, teasingly, unwound her long hair from the crown of her head. His lips parted as his breathing quickened; her hair had always had that effect on him. 

She lifted his oiled foot to her chest, placing it between her breasts, and wrapped a lock of hair under his ankle. 

Long toes flexed against her chest. Between them, his cock twitched and began to swell. 

Using the ends of her hair, she brushed his foot all over, stroking and tickling. He jerked in her grasp and let out a moan. 

Smiling, she licked her lips and bent her head, bringing her mouth to his toes. 

“No!” he gasped, pulling his foot free. “No.” 

Dismay swept through her. “I’m sorry,” she said, looking down, feeling inexplicably shamed. 

“No,” he repeated, in a completely different tone. “I just … I want something different.” His voice was husky in a way she’d never heard before. 

It was a moment of shared vulnerability, each laid open with a sudden fear of rejection. A hand on each of his shins, she said simply, “Show me.” 

Rising to sit, his legs spread around her, he admitted, “It’s a little strange.” The bashful expression on his averted face was a stark contrast to his jutting cock, its head weeping. 

He had never revealed to her a kink of his own, always claiming that his greatest pleasure was in providing hers. Even oral sex was something he would receive but not request, and he had never come in her mouth. 

“Show me,” she repeated, drawing out the vowels coaxingly. “I want to know.” 

A shudder ran through him. He silently reached for the oil and applied it slowly to the soles of her feet, one after the other, his blunt fingers reaching deftly into every crevice between her toes. She waited patiently, knowing there had to be more. 

His hands stilled, and their eyes met. His were glazed with lust, but still he sought her permission. She gave it again, with a crooked smile and he drew another shuddering breath. Brought her feet together before him. Wrapped them around his shaft. 

They both moaned. 

He rubbed his penis with the soles of her feet, slicking it with oil until he could glide freely between them. His head fell back, mouth panting, chest heaving. “Oh Kathryn—” He sounded apologetic, nearly abject with need. “Oh  _ please _ —.” 

She caught on quickly. Bracing herself with her hands on the mattress behind her, she took over the stimulation of his cock, grasping it between her insteps, stroking his length from base to swollen head. Crying out, he leaned back in like fashion, and began to thrust himself rapidly through her as if through his own fist. 

Kathryn couldn’t believe how fast he was losing control, nor how strongly she was getting turned on by the feel of his cock’s motion along her feet. But she was more than a willing channel, a simulacrum of his own private masturbation. 

“Stop,” she commanded. Her tone brooked no hesitation or resistance. He froze and lifted his head, a pleading desperation on his face. With her eyes locked to his, she carefully moved one foot parallel to his cock, heel pressed above his balls, sole against his shaft, toes against his foreskin. 

She curled her toes and watched his eyes roll back in his head. 

She brought the toes of her other foot above his cock and grasped the head lightly with them. He let out a choked cry. 

Then she was shifting, sliding, flexing, ten toes like small fingers dancing across his most sensitive flesh. He thrust helplessly, convulsing under her, his own feet wrapping suddenly behind her hips, back arching, every part of him clenching, until with a loud open-mouthed moan of anguished ecstasy he shot his load, spurting through her toes to land on her feet, his thighs and belly, the sheet. 

He collapsed onto his back, and she stilled her feet, gazing down on him with a deep sense of satisfaction. His semen dripped from her wiggling toes as she brought them away, placing them on either side of his hips. 

Chakotay caught his breath and found his voice. “Kathryn ….  _ Fuck! _ ” They both started laughing. 

Then he seized her ankles in his strong grasp and steadily drew her along the bed, bringing her core closer to his softening cock. She was watching it in fascination and was caught off guard to feel his warm breath on her toes. His lips closed around three of them at once as his tongue began licking and sucking them clean of his cum. 

It was the most obscenely erotic thing she had ever experienced in her life. “ _ God! _ ” she shrieked, falling backwards. As her back hit the mattress, her cunt was pressed against his balls. She couldn’t stop herself from writhing against him, couldn’t resist bringing her other foot to the side of his face, digging those cum-coated toes through his short hair. 

He reached down, finding her clit with his long fingers, and it was all over in a matter of moments. She arched, feet on his broad shoulders, core pressed hard to his big swollen scrotum, and wailed her orgasm to the rhythm of his wicked, wicked fingers. 

 


End file.
